Eden Roses
by Silent-Liquid
Summary: What if Quatre had a twin sister that was kidnapped? Will he remember her? Will he look for her? To find out more read this story.
1. Prologue

**Eden Roses **

Hey people! This is my first fic ever. I was reading fanfic one day and had a sudden urge to write. I hope u readers out there will like my fic.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Prologue

I am Sailor Cosmos. I have guarded the Galaxy Cauldron for millennia's since the death of my Sailor Senshi, my sister's in arms, my best friends. 

I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had started a fight with pyro, when we received a call from Haruka and Michiru informing us of a new enemy attacking. We like the good senshi we were, henshined and raced as fast to the youma attack as we could.

We got there and to our horror, we saw Sailor Neptune and Saturn staked and tied to crosses. I was in a state of shock as we all were, but we had not time to grieve as Pluto and Uranus needed help. They had just finished of the normal youma's and were being attacked by our newest and hardest enemy.

I looked for Mamoru but remembered that he had given up being the Prince of Earth and the holder of the golden crystal a few weeks ago to finish his studies to be a doctor and to marry the love of his life. We had talked it over and agreed that we were not in love and parted as good friends.

We tried everything, every single attack we had. Some worked and some didn't. I watched my senshi fall around me. First Uranus, then Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Pluto. Mars protected me till the end.

Flashback 

"Usa go, leave. Please for us."

"I can't Rei, please don't leave me. I don't want you to leave."

"We'll always be with you Usa-hime, here in your heart. Never forget that."

"No Rei please open your eyes, Rei, Rei."

End Flashback 

She died and I didn't have a chance to apologise for getting in to a fight with her. I wanted to scream and cry but knowing that my senshi's murderer was laughing at my misfortune, taunting me made me angry.

I noticed that my senshi's bodies were disappearing, leaving their star seeds and their weapons. Their star seeds circled me and entered my body thus joining with the silver crystal and melting into every cell in my body. Their weapons became mine vanishing until I call for them.

While the crystal joined with me, I found myself in a place neither here nor there. I saw my senshi dressed in white and with smiles on their faces. They told me not to blame myself for their death and that they were now free from destiny and fate able to have peace. I tried hard not to cry, but couldn't. I was happy and sad; happy because they were receiving they're much earned peace and sad because I was never going to have them around me. We shared a hug and I was back to battle this new enemy.

My new transformation as Sailor Cosmos the Light of Hope had obviously scared my enemy because the look of fear on his face before I hit him with my attack was priceless. I could never destroy this enemy because he was my opposite, everything I was not. On that day Chaos was broken into small portions and sealed.

I lost my friends and sister's in arms that fateful day. My senshi were never coming back but I had given hope to the people on Earth and restored peace. From that day on I was never seen again but the senshi were never forgotten. In remembrance of us the sailor senshi, we were honoured with a book retelling all of our adventures and information of every sailor senshi. (A.N – yeah I know the book idea is slightly lame but I couldn't think of anything.)

Seeing as Earth did not need me anymore, I retreated to my castle hovering over the Galaxy Cauldron and there I stayed till the day I was needed again. I watched over Earth and the Cosmos, travelling to other planets to learn everything about the different races. Over the millennia's I learned all kinds of self-defence, languages and best of all I had learned to cook. Everything I could learn, I learned to someday be able to blend in on Earth if I ever decided to return.

In my mind I knew I would someday return.

Well I hope you enjoyed my 1st chap because I don't know when I'll post the next chappie up.

Ok then Read and Review.

SilentLiquid


	2. Past Years

**Eden Roses**

Hey people! First chapter out. Sorry I wasn't able to post a new chapter as my exams were on and I had to concentrate on those, since my exams are nearly over I decided to post a new chapter for my reviewers.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

(....) Thinking

Chapter 1

In the early hours of the morning, shouting could be heard from Sailor Cosmos if there was anyone to hear her.

"I am so bored, yeah good one Usagi talking to yourself now " Sailor Cosmos sighed in boredom.

"Why can't this job be a little more interesting? I think I'm going insane." She huffed.

Sailor Cosmos got up and started to walk towards the mirror of Earth. She wanted to see how Earth was doing; she looked into the mirror and her eyes widened in shock. Earth had become very technological advanced and were at the brink of war.

(What has happened to Earth. The last time I checked Earth was at peace, then again that was a 100 years ago. Now I have a reason to help and go to Earth once more. Yay something for me to do at last.)

I left a spell to awaken my memories at the age of thirteen before I teleported myself to Earth.

Somewhere on Earth a baby girl was born to Ali and Quatrina Raberba Winner. She was not the only one born to this couple; another was born before the baby girl. A boy older than the girl by 4 min and her twin.

Both children were alike in every way apart from the colour of their hair. Both had beautiful icy blue sapphire eyes flecked with silver. Quatre Raberba Winner the older of the twins had platinum blonde hair while his younger sister Serenity Raberba Winner had silver hair streaked with blond.

The twins were loved by all the servants working for the Winner's and by their parents. The Twins as their 29 older sisters dubbed them were always around to play with their youngest siblings.

The twins grew up and were always together. When separated the twins would start crying until they were brought together again. Both started their studies young with private tutors. They were a happy family and no one had expected anything so tragic to happen. On the eve of their 6th birthday, Serenity was kidnapped.

They were at the local park having a picnic when a car pulled up and she was snatched right in front of them. A letter was quickly dropped before the Winner household could catch up to them.

Ali Winner watched his precious daughter taken away from him. He picked up the letter opened it and read. On that single piece of paper was written 'life for the price of blood, your precious daughter will suffer'.

From that day onwards, Quatre went everywhere with his manguanacs, since his sister was taken her manguanacs were now joining forces in protecting Quatre. Quatre always knew something was wrong when he never saw his sister again.

(With Serenity)

Serenity wanted her mummy and daddy, where were these men taking her. She wanted to go home. She cried and was slapped in the face. These only made her cry harder; finally the men couldn't take her crying anymore and chlorofoam her.

She woke up several times on their journey to who knows where and was put back to sleep each time.

The next time she woke up she found herself on a bed in a room filled with other children. She was alone, afraid and hungry. She fell asleep again to be woken up roughly next morning.

(A.N: not technically alone, just with no friends or familiar faces.)

# # # # # # # # # # Next morning (Serenity's POV) # # # # # # # # #

Next morning I woke up to a man screaming for the whole room to get up. The next thing I knew, everyone was pushed into a room filled with chairs and tables. The man who woke us up this morning, we were to call Sir and anything he said to do we would do or be punished.

We were taught all kinds of things, how to use any type of guns, martial arts, languages and the list could go on. We were also taught Geography, History; Maths and whatever subjects you would do at school. We were taught all this to prepare us for something, but no one ever dared to ask what.

5 Years later

(Quatre's POV)

It's been 5 years since I've seen my sister Serenity. My father had searched for her for a whole year before he gave up. My parents were not as happy as they used to be. Serenity' kidnapping had taken their toll on them.

It came as a shock when I heard that my parents had died in a plane crash. It had been an accident, no arson just an accident. I had lost my sister and now my parents. Was I going to lose everyone I loved? I was now the heir to the Winner fortune as the only male in the family.

I was only eleven, so I could not take over the family business so my older sisters ran everything until I was old enough to run the family business.

(Serenity's POV)

I have been in this place for 5 years training and studying to be an assassin. I had made friends with all the other children. We were finally told why we were there and the purpose of all this studying. At the age of eight we were trained to withstand all the beatings and torture done by our trainers. This was to prepare us for the life of an assassin, so that if we were ever tortured to get information we could withstand the pain.

The lessons that we were taught were to help if we ever needed to blend in because of our age. Every single language of the world were taught to us so that we were able to spy or read documents to get information.

Martial arts, technology usage, and the use of every weapon made were taught to us. An assassin should always be prepared for anything. So we were taught everything. (A.N: sounds just like overkill learning everything.)

2 years later

(Normal POV)

(With Serenity)

"I'm turning 13 tomorrow," shouted a happy Serenity to her friends.

"Ok, ok we know you're turning 13 tomorrow Ren, we've heard you tell us your turning 13 a month ago every single day" her friends shouted back with amusement.

No matter what anyone said to her, Ren would always stay the happy person that she was. Even knowing what she is trained to become and seeing other assassins' torture people, her innocence would always stay with her. She has a good, pure and merciful heart.

That night when the clock stroked midnight, Ren received all her memories of her past and of being Sailor Cosmos. She woke up and remembered everything. She buried all the memories deep within her and tried to forget them. She knew they were there but buried.

Her life now in this world where magic is no longer used, won't need her transforming. She would just use her skills as an assassin with a little help from her magic from time to time.

(With Quatre)

I have now reached the age of thirteen and have heard of Romefeller wanting to take over the world. I want to protect my family; I don't want to lose anyone again. If I do I'll probably die inside.

I picked up the package addressed to me from an unknown source and opened it. Inside I found a letter asking me if I wanted to help in this war, if I was ready to do anything to protect the innocent people and my loved ones. If my answer was yes then I was to call the number listed below.

I made the call and I got a hold of a Dr Q (A.N: I don't know which doctor is Quatre's doctor.) We talked and came to an agreement. I would work for him and be able to protect the people I love.

Later I found out what was my role in this upcoming war. I was afraid doubting whether I could do this. I steeled my heart and in my mind I knew what I had to do. I became a gundam pilot. I pilot gundam Sandrock 04.

# # # # Normal POV# # # #

Time passes by in a moment and we never see what's coming. Life flashes by and we go on. Live life to the fullest.

Ok then that was short but I'm not good with starting but it'll get longer I hope. So remember to read and review.

So to my reviewers I would like to thank

Momocolady: Thanks

Koldy: Thanks

Silver Moonlight81: Yeap Usagi is Quatre's twin.

Raine: I will

Dark Huntress: Thanks

Twin Kats: Thank, I'm finally updating.

MoonnUniverseGodess: Thanks for the review but I'm not sure whom I'm going to pair Usagi with. I like all the Gundam boys so I'll probably put up a poll for which boy she will go with.


End file.
